


Sunset Acquaintance

by roseltheteacup



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, but here's some unfinished drabble i guess??, don't know if i will continue, don't like how i was writing this i don't know how i wanna write victor but, in typical rosel fashion i lost interest, mainly for the aesthetic but i had a plot planned out and everything but, not finished, shrugs, uhhh vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseltheteacup/pseuds/roseltheteacup
Summary: An unfinished Vampire!Hop fic but it's too nice to hide in my drafts forever so *shrugs*
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sunset Acquaintance

It was at about five o'clock that the boy ran from his doorstep in direction of the outskirts. It was a spring evening, and yet that didn't stop rookidee from chirping at him as he eventually slowed his pace once he was walking the cobblestone paths.

His hometown was older than he knew of, so of course that brought about many secrets and unknown back alleyways dating back to arceus' knows when. The "secret" he was heading to was not one of those. Everyone was aware of it. An old chapel, built atop a hill and just out of the town's busy affairs, backed by a luscious forest that very few entered, even now.

Rumors were rumors, but that ticking in the back of his mind was still playing, years after kids on the playground warned him that monsters still roam those woods. The unknown is frightening, so without any "there's super strong Pokémon in those woods!" or "beware of the Legendaries there!" to hang onto, Victor's mind would wander sometimes.

Sighing, he brushes it off. Walking up the path and into the area he left home so late in the first place.

The view.

It was beautiful, around the time the sun began to set. The way the light blushes everything it touches. The way it dilutes each and every flower on that oh so steep hill. How corvisquire and pidove almost swerve out of the way of the rays of light - dancing with it.

It was so delicate, yet powerful at the same time, it's warm hues crawling up his already red shirt. 

The rays of light play hide and seek with his vision, unfortunately. Every so often the sun peeks through trees on the hill, and that won't do. He's standing in a bad spot.

With a quickened pace, he walks further up the hill, the pleasant atmosphere blocking out any fears he may have had about coming here. Being so close to the abandoned chapel that housed so many rumors. Getting distracted, he looks up.

It's seemingly a normal chapel. Tinted glass windows hug it's walls and intricate brickwork adorns each and every corner. Apple trees populate the courtyard that's, rather unpleasantly, been fenced off with bold "UNAUTHORISED TRESPASSERS WILL BE FINED" signs. It seems a little insulting, given the premises already has a pretty little wall surrounding it and large steel gates.

His eyes glide to up the chapel again. To the windows. To the gargoyles. To the... Human-shaped gargoyles-- what?!

Doing a double-take, he loses it. His sight of something. Something small, but undoubtedly human, standing atop that roof.

Maybe the rumors where getting to him after all.

Steadying himself with a deep breath, he composes himself. I came here for a different reason, no use getting worked up and fined for trespassing.

Turning to the view again, he's finally in a better spot. He takes it all in.

"Greetings, the sky is excellent this early, hm?"

"UWAH!!" 

At the sound of a voice directly to his right, the boy jumps and screams in surprise. The sound of that voice falling over can be heard. 

"Owow... Apologies, apologies... I'm so sorry..."

Still on his feet, fortunately, Victor turns. A boy, petite in frame and around his own age, sits on the cobblestone path, rubbing his backside in pain.

He's... Very overdressed. For his age, at least. A frilly white shirt adorned with golden specs covers his upper half, a baby blue bow tied in the center. Baggy black shorts cover half of his thin legs, and long frilly white socks just like his shirt are left to cover the rest. Finally, golden-heeled shoes remain unscratched near the cobblestone. The heels are beautiful... But look a pain. The shoe buckles glisten in the sunlight. He holds a rather large umbrella in his free hand - clearly not meant for any harsh weather, its decorated lovingly with pond lily patterns and realistic looking red flowers, so in those aspects it's more akin to a parasol. 

The brunette feels his face heat up a little. Unaware of how long he'd been staring, Victor snaps back to reality and offers the boy a hand. He grips it lightly and stands, and it becomes apparent the height he can rack up to whilst wearing those heels. Their hand holding ends in an awkward handshake from the boy. He hadn't noticed the boy's long black nails and large ring, that looked to contain some expensive gem. 

"Ah- sorry- I misread your intentions", he bows whilst tipping his hat ever so slightly. It's a cute little hat, one that was previously obscured by the shade of his parasol.

"that's okay, sorry for screaming... Hah. I forget other people come up here this late in the day"

"late? Oh- ahem, yes, I suppose it is. A gentleman like yourself, you come here for the view, yes?"

This kid... Being so formal. It makes me a little insecure, really. If he's a cosplayer or something, why is he acting in character all the way out here?

"yeah, in fact I ran over here just to see all of this, didn't want to miss it.", Victor smiles. Having company to enjoy this view with, even if that company is a little strange, is nice.

"yes! Oh- how improper of me- my name is Hop, I am pleased to be your acquaintance!"

Hop offers his hand, to which Victor shakes it, now understanding that's what Hop was trying to do from the start. 


End file.
